Kōfu
| native_name = }}}} | settlement_type = Special city | image_skyline = Kofu montage.jpg | imagesize = | image_alt = | image_caption = View from Sakaorimiya Kai-Zenko-ji, Kakueno in autumn Moats of Kofu Castle, Takeda Shingen festival Night view of Kofu, Kofu motsu-ni stew Kose Sports Stadium | image_flag = Flag of Kofu, Yamanashi.png | flag_alt = | image_seal = 山梨県甲府市市章.svg | seal_alt = | image_shield = | shield_alt = | image_blank_emblem = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Kofu in Yamanashi Prefecture Ja.svg | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Kōfu in Yamanashi Prefecture | pushpin_map = Japan | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = | coordinates = | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Japan | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Chūbu (Tōkai) | subdivision_type2 = Prefecture | subdivision_name2 = Yamanashi Prefecture | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = -Mayor | leader_name = Yūichi Higuchi (since February 2015) | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_magnitude = | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 212.47 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 193127 | population_as_of = November 2015 | population_density_km2 = 909 | population_est = | pop_est_as_of = | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = Japan Standard Time | utc_offset1 = +9 | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | blank_name_sec1 = City Symbols | blank1_name_sec1 = - Tree | blank1_info_sec1 = Quercus | blank2_name_sec1 = - Flower | blank2_info_sec1 = Dianthus | blank3_name_sec1 = - Bird | blank3_info_sec1 = Common kingfisher | blank4_name_sec1 = | blank4_info_sec1 = | blank5_name_sec1 = | blank5_info_sec1 = | blank6_name_sec1 = | blank6_info_sec1 = | blank7_name_sec1 = | blank7_info_sec1 = | blank_name_sec2 = Phone number | blank_info_sec2 =　 055-237-1161 | blank1_name_sec2 = Address | blank1_info_sec2 = 2-17-1 Aioi, Kofu-shi, Yamanashi-ken400-8585 | website = | footnotes = }} is the capital city of Yamanashi Prefecture in Japan. It has been recognized as a special city since 2000.Jacobs, A.J. "Japan's Evolving Nested Municipal Hierarchy: The Race for Local Power in the 2000s," Urban Studies Research (2011), Table 3; retrieved 2012-12-18. History Kōfu's name means "capital of Kai Province". During the Sengoku period, it was the stronghold of Takeda Shingen. Special places * Kai-Zenkō temple * Maizuru Castle Park * Takeda Shrine * Yumura Spa * Yamanashi Science Museum People from Kōfu * Hidetoshi Nakata, football player who last played with Bolton Wanderers in the Premier League. He retired following World Cup 2006. * Naoko Takeuchi, Creator of Sailor Moon and other comics. Sports A J-League football team, Ventforet Kofu is based in Kōfu. Their home ground is the Kose Sports Stadium. Sister cities * Cheongju, South Korea * Chengdu, China * Des Moines, Iowa, USA * Lodi, California, USA"Consolidation of Local Governments in Japan and Effects on Sister City Relationships," Consulate General of Japan, San Francisco * Pau, France, France * Yamatokoriyama, Nara, Japan References Other websites * Kōfu official website - Japanese * Yamanashi International Association - English Category:Cities in Japan Category:Settlements in Yamanashi Prefecture